concertsfandomcom-20200215-history
Richard Thompson Concerts 1960s
Fairport Convention 1967 April 15, 1967 (Saturday) - Lewis Party, Leaside Avenue, Muswell Hill, London (first gig) April 20, 1967 (Thursday) - Electric Garden, Covent Garden, London May 27, 1967 (Saturday) - St. Michael's Hall, Golders Green, London Seven and Seven Is, Hey Joe, My Back Pages June ??, 1967 - Electric Garden, Covent Garden, London June 22, 1967 (Thursday) - Happening 44, Soho, London July 1, 1967 (Saturday) - Happening 44, Soho, London July 2, 1967 (Sunday) - Dr. K's Party, Riverboat, London July 14, 1967 (Friday) - Electric Garden, Covent Garden, London (also with Velvet Opera) July 28, 1967 (Friday) - UFO Club, London Flower Lady, Plastic Fantastic Lover, East-West (opening for Pink Floyd) August 4, 1967 (Friday) - UFO Club, London August 26, 1967 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London August 27, 1967 (Sunday) - Speakeasy, London September 1, 1967 (Saturday) - UFO at the Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London (RIA Festival - also with Pink Floyd, Arthur Brown, Tomorrow, The Nack) September 2, 1967 (Sunday) - UFO at the Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London (RIA Festival - also with Pink Floyd, The Move, Soft Machine, The Nack, Denny Laine) September 18, 1967 (Monday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London September 25, 1967 (Monday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London September 30, 1967 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with the Dreamland Express, Herbal Mixture) October 1, 1967 (Sunday) - Saville Theatre, London (with Tim Rose, Tomorrow, Incredible String Band, Pink Floyd) October 7, 1967 (Saturday) - Fresher's Ball, Intake 7, Sussex University, Brighton (with Arthur Brown, Simon Dupree, Tomorrow's Children) October 13, 1967 (Friday) - UFO Club, London (also with Soft Machine) October 28, 1967 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with Mimi and Mouse, The Blues Communion) November 17, 1967 (Friday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London November 24, 1967 (Friday) - Top Gear, Playhouse Theatre, London (BBC Radio) Let's Get Together, One Sure Thing, Lay Down Your Weary Tune, Chelsea Morning (broadcast December 10, 1967) December 2, 1967 (Saturday) - 69 Club, Ryde Castle Hotel, Isle of Wight December 10, 1967 (Sunday) - Elbow Room, Aston, Birmingham December 14, 1967 (Thursday) - Speakeasy Club, London December 21, 1967 (Thursday) - Speakeasy Club, London December 23, 1967 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with Tintagel) 1968 January 20, 1968 (Saturday) - Brunel University Rag Night, Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London (with The Move, The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Fleetwood Mac) January 21, 1968 (Sunday) - Bottleneck Blues Club, London January 26, 1968 (Friday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London Suzanne, Reno Nevada, Jack O'Diamonds, Follow, Chili Beans, Warm Nights and Ghetto (also with Robert Plant's Band of Joy, Pegasus) January 29, 1968 (Monday) - Marquee, London February 6, 1968 (Tuesday) - Top Gear, Aeolian Hall Studio 2, London (BBC Radio) Violets of Dawn, Time Will Show the Wiser, If (Stomp), If I Had a Ribbon Bow (broadcast March 3, 1968) February 23, 1968 (Friday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with Blossom Toes, Tyrannosaurus Rex) February 27, 1968 (Tuesday) - Manchester University, Manchester February 28, 1968 (Wednesday) - Brighton Federation of Students Field Day Dance, Falmer House, Sussex University, Brighton (with Jethro Tull, Attack, Discsoul) March 2, 1968 (Saturday) - Wolverhampton Polytechnic, Wolverhampton March 11, 1968 (Monday) - David Symonds Show, Paris Cinema, London (BBC Radio) If (Stomp), It Takes a Lot to Laugh, It's Alright Ma It's Only Witchcraft, Chelsea Morning (#1 broadcast March 18, 1968, #2 broadcast March 20, 1968, #3 broadcast March 22, 1968) March 13, 1968 (Wednesday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (also with Pretty Things) March 14, 1968 (Thursday) - Elbow Room, Aston, Birmingham March 23, 1968 (Saturday) - Carlton Ballroom, Erdington March 24, 1968 (Sunday) - Frank Freeman Sunday Club, Kidderminster March 25, 1968 (Monday) - Rehearsal, Poland Street, London March 26, 1968 (Tuesday) - College of Commerce, Manchester March 28, 1968 (Thursday) - School of Art, Guildford March 31, 1968 (Sunday) - "Albion Awakening", Middle Earth, Covent Carden April 15, 1968 (Monday) - Barn Dance and Barbeque, Thurmaston, Leicester (with John Mayall's Bluesbreakers, Fleetwood Mac, Soft Machine, Equals, Alan Bown) April 20, 1968 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London April 21, 1968(?) (Sunday) - Casino, Montreux Festival, Switzerland (with The Crazy World of Arthur Brown, Blossom Toes, Brian Augur and Trinity, The Who, Blossom Toes, Sharon Tandy, Kaleidoscope) April 24, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London April 27, 1968 (Saturday) - London School of Economics, Aldwych (also with Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation) April 27, 1968 (Saturday) - Bouton Rouge, French TV Morning Glory, Time Will Show The Wiser, Reno Nevada (air date) May 4, 1968 (Saturday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with The Deviants, Ginger Johnson and the African Drummers) May 5, 1968 (Sunday) - International Pop Festival, Palazzo del Sport, Rome May ??, 1968 - Guildhall, Portsmouth (first show with Sandy Denny) May 20, 1968 (Monday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London May 28, 1968 (Tuesday) - Top Gear, 201 Piccadilly Studio 1, London (BBC Radio) Close The Door Lightly When You Go, I Don't Know Where I Stand, Nottamun Town, You Never Wanted Me, Some Sweet Day (1-4 broadcast June 2, 1968, 5 broadcast June 30, 1968) June 2, 1968 (Sunday) - Barn Barbeque Dance, Whittlesey It Takes a Lot to Laugh It Takes a Train to Cry, I Don't Know Where I Stand, You Never Wanted Me, unknown, Some Sweet Day, Close the Door Lightly, Jack O'Diamonds, Reno Nevada (with Donovan, Fleetwood Mac, Blossom Toes, John Mayall's Blues Breakers, The Move, Amen Corner) June 9, 1968 (Sunday) - Blaises, London June 14, 1968 (Friday) - Summer Ball, Sussex University, Brighton June 18, 1968 (Tuesday) - David Symonds Show, Maida Vale 4, London (BBC Radio) Jack of Diamonds, Morning Glory, Night In The City, Marcie (#1 broadcast June 24, 1968, #2 broadcast June 25, 1968, #3 broadcast June 26, 1968, #4 broadcast June 27, 1968) June 21, 1968 (Friday) - Golden Orange Festival, Burton Constable (with The Move, Marmalade, Family, Spooky Tooth, Elmer Gantry's Velvet Opera) June 28, 1968 (Friday) - Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (also with Caravan) June 29, 1968 (Saturday) - The Factory, Gas Street, Birmingham (June 29, 1968 (Saturday) - Magic Village, Manchester) July 4, 1968 (Thursday) - West of England College of Art, Bower Ashton July 5, 1968 (Friday) - Railway Institute, York July 17, 1968 (Wednesday) - Hampstead Country Club, Haverstock Hill, London July 19, 1968 (Friday) - Central Hall, Westminster, London (with Julie Felix) July 23, 1968 (Tuesday) - Fishmongers Arms, Wood Green, London August 9, 1968 (Friday) - Bluesville '68, The Manor House, London August 11, 1968 (Sunday) - 8th National Jazz Pop Ballads and Blues Festival, Kempton Park Racecourse, Sunbury (afternoon set supporting Al Stewart) (headlining evening set) August 24, 1968 (Saturday) - Free Concert, Hyde Park, London (with Fleetwood Mac, Family, Roy Harper, Eclection, Ten Years After) August 24-25, 1968 (Saturday - Sunday) - "The Magical Mystery Tour", Middle Earth, Covent Garden, London (with Traffic, Incredible String Band, Pretty Things, Bonzo Dog Band, Family, Free, Deviants, Blossom Toes) August 26, 1968 (Monday) - Top Gear, Piccadilly Studio 1, London (BBC Radio) If It Feels Good, Fotheringay, Gone Gone Gone, Eastern Rain, Suzanne (1-4 broadcast September 1, 1968, 5 broadcast September 29, 1968) August 29, 1968 (Thursday) - "How It Is", BBC TV Morning Glory (broadcast August 30, 1968) August 31, 1968 (Saturday) - Great South Coast Bank Holiday Pop Festival, Ford Farm, Godshill, Isle of Wight (with Jefferson Airplane, Crazy World of Arthur Brown, The Move, Tyrannosaurus Rex, Plastic Penny, Pretty Things, Aynsley Dunbar Retaliation, Orange Bicycle, Blonde on Blonde, The Mirage) September 5, 1968 (Thursday) - Free Festival, Parliament Hill, Hampstead Heath, London Stormy Weather (opening for Jefferson Airplane) September 11 - 14, 1968 - tour of the Netherlands September ??, 1968 - VPRO Dutch Television, Amsterdam I Still Miss Someone, Bird on a Wire, If It Feels Good, I'll Keep It With Mine, Mr. Lacey September 18, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London September 21, 1968 (Saturday) - Grantham, Leicester September 22, 1968 (Sunday) - Hampstead Country Club, Haverstock Hill, London September 25, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London September 27, 1968 (Friday) - Guildford Technical College, Guildford September 28, 1968 (Saturday) - Festival of Contemporary Song, Royal Festival Hall, London I'll Keep It With Mine, Reno Nevada, Morning Glory, Suzanne September 29, 1968 (Sunday) - Fairfield Halls, Croydon October 2, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London October 8, 1968 (Tuesday) - Fishmongers Arms, Wood Green, London October 9, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London October 12, 1968 (Saturday) - Manchester University, Manchester October 16, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London October 20, 1968 (Sunday) - Mothers, Birmingham October 23, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London October 30, 1968 (Wednesday) - Marquee, London November 1, 1968 (Friday) - Queen Mary College, East London (also with the Bonzo Dog Band, Blossom Toes, The Web) November 9, 1968 (Saturday) - Van Dyke's Club, Plymouth November 23, 1968 (Saturday) - Festival of Contemporary Song, City Hall, Philharmonic Hall, Liverpool November 24, 1968 (Sunday) - Festival of Contemporary Song, City Hall, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne November 25, 1968 (Monday) - Night Ride, Maida Vale 4, London (BBC Radio) Things You Gave Me, Morning Glory, Meet on the Ledge, Bird on a Wire, Mr. Lacey, Autopsy (1-5 broadcast December 16, 1968, 6 broadcast January 22, 1969) November 30, 1968 (Saturday) - London School of Economics, Aldwych, London (also with Jethro Tull) December 2, 1968 (Monday) - Stuart Henry Show, Aeolian Hall Studio 2, London (BBC Radio) Reno Nevada, Bird on a Wire, Mr. Lacey, Meet on the Ledge (broadcast December 8, 1968) December 9, 1968 (Monday) - Top Gear, 201 Piccadilly Studio 1, London (BBC Radio) Meet On The Ledge, She Moves Through The Fair, Light My Fire, I'll Keep It With Mine, Billy The Orphan Boy's Lonely Christmas (broadcast December 22, 1968) December 10, 1968 (Tuesday) - Dacorum College, Hemel Hempstead December 11, 1968 (Wednesday) - "How It Is", BBC TV Meet On The Ledge (broadcast December 13, 1968) December 12, 1968 (Thursday) - 100 Club, London December 27, 1968 (Friday) - David Symonds Show, Maida Vale 4, London (BBC Radio) Sandy, I Still Miss Someone, Tried So Hard, Book Song, Reno Nevada (#1 broadcast January 6, 1969, #2 broadcast January 7, 1969, #3 broadcast January 8, 1969, #4 broadcast January 9, 1969, #5 broadcast January 10, 1969) 1969 January 3, 1969 (Friday) - Fishmongers Arms, Wood Green, London January 4, 1969 (Saturday) - The Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London January 6, 1969 (Monday) - Radio 1 Club, BBC Radio I Still Miss Someone, Jack O'Diamonds, Bird on a Wire, You're Gonna Need My Help, Meet on the Ledge (broadcast January 20, 1969) January ??, 1969 - Colston Hall, Bristol January 18, 1969 (Saturday) - Southampton University, Southampton A Sailor's Life, Autopsy, She Moves Through the Fair, I'll Keep It With Mine (with Van Der Graaf Generator) January 24, 1969 (Friday) - Lanchester Arts Festival, Coventry January 29, 1969 (Wednesday) - Van Dyke's Club, Plymouth February 2, 1969 (Sunday) - Hampstead Country Club, Haverstock Hill, London (also with Bridget St. John) February 4, 1969 (Tuesday) - David Symonds Show, 201 Piccadilly Studio 1, London (BBC Radio) Shattering Live Experience, Who Knows Where The Time Goes, You're Gonna Need My Help, Fotheringay (broadcast February 9, 1969) February 5, 1969 (Wednesday) - Arts Ball, Top Rank, Leicester (with The Nice and the Moody Blues) February 6, 1969 (Thursday) - Bradford University, Bradford February 15, 1969 (Saturday) - Barking College Students Union, Barking (also with Social Deviants, Sam Apple Pie) February 18, 1969 (Tuesday) - Manchester University, Manchester (with Pink Floyd) February 25, 1969 (Tuesday) - Sheffield University, Sheffield (also with the Moody Blues, The Hollies, Julie Driscoll, Brian Auger & the Trinity) February 26, 1969 (Wednesday) - Adam and Eve Club, Southampton University, Southampton A Sailor's Life, Autopsy, She Moves Through the Fair, I'll Keep It With Mine February 28, 1969 (Friday) - City Hall, Newcastle-Upon-Tyne February ??, 1969 - Guildhall, Cambridge March 7, 1969 (Friday) - Brunel University, Uxbridge March 14, 1969? (Friday) - Top of the Pops, BBC Radio (or TV?) Si Tu Dois Partir March 14, 1969 (Friday) - CDT, Charing Cross Road, London March 15, 1969 (Saturday) - Oxford Polytechnic, Oxford March 15, 1969 (Saturday) - The Middle Earth All-Nighter, Royalty Theatre, Ladbroke Grove, London March 18, 1969 (Tuesday) - Top Gear, Playhouse Theatre, London (BBC Radio) Cajun Woman*, Percy's Song, Si Tu Dois Partir*, Autopsy (* with Ric Grech) (broadcast April 6, 1969) March 22, 1969 (Saturday) - Enfield College, Enfield March 24, 1969 (Monday) - "Folk Meets Pop", Royal Festival Hall, London (with Patrick Sky, Al Stewart, Sallyangie) April 6, 1969 (Sunday) - Mother's, Birmingham (also with Eclection) April 11, 1969 (Friday) - Van Dyke's Club, Plymouth April 19, 1969 (Saturday) - St. James Hall, Chesterfield April 19, 1969 (Saturday) - London Polytechnic, London (also with Spooky Tooth, Liverpool Scene) April 24, 1969 (Thursday) - Students Union, City of London College, Moorgate, London April 25, 1969 (Friday) - Sunderland Technical College, Sunderland April 27, 1969 (Sunday) - Hampstead Country Club, Haverstock Hill, London May 11, 1969 (Sunday) - Mother's, Birmingham (also with Eclection) (last show w/Martin Lamble, dies in accident after the show) (May 16, 1969 ((Friday) - Van Dyke's, Plymouth) (cancelled) (July 6, 1969 (Sunday) - Mother's, Birmingham) (also with Eclection) (cancelled) August 14, 1969 (Thursday) - Top of the Pops, BBC TV Si Tu Dois Partir (broadcast 8-14-69) August 17, 1969 (Sunday) - Scene and Heard, BBC Radio interview with Simon Nicol (broadcast date) (August 17, 1969 - Mother's, Birmingham) (also with Roy Harper) (cancelled) September 20, 1969 (Saturday) - Van Dyke's Club, Plymouth UK (first show with Dave Mattacks) September 23, 1969 (Tuesday) - Top Gear, Maida Vale 4, London (BBC Radio) Sir Patrick Spens, Jigs and Reels Medley (Lark in the Morning), Tam Lin, The Lady Is A Tramp, Reynardine (broadcast September 27, 1969) September 24, 1969 (Wednesday) - Royal Festival Hall, London UK Come All Ye, Reynardine, Sir Patrick Spens, Lark in the Morning, Farewell Farewell, Matty Groves, Quiet Joys of Brotherhood, Crazy Man Michael, Tam Lin, Mason's Apron, Ballad of Easy Rider, Talk With Jesus (opening acts: Nick Drake, John and Beverly Martin) October 10, 1969 (Friday) - Fairfield Halls, Croydon (also with Nick Drake) October 14, 1969 (Tuesday) - Zigzag Benefit Concert, Civic Hall, Dunstable (also with Mighty Baby, Soft Cloud) October 15, 1969 (Wednesday) - Kinema, Dunfermline October 16, 1969 (Thursday) - Green's Playhouse, Glasgow October 18, 1969 (Saturday) - Amsterdam, Netherlands (with the Incredible String Band) October 25, 1969 (Saturday) - Manchester University, Manchester October 26, 1969 (Sunday) - Coatham, Redcar November 2, 1969 (Sunday) - Mother's, Birmingham November 3?, 1969 (Monday) - TV-Byen, Gladsaxe, Denmark The Deserter, Reynardine, Toss the Feathers, Matty Groves, Crazy Man Michael (TV broadcast) November 7, 1969 (Friday) - Copenhagen, Denmark November 16, 1969 (Sunday) - Roundhouse, Chalk Farm, London (also with Edgar Broughton Band, Eclection, Juniors Eyes, Jody Grind, Man, Little Free Rock) Sandy Denny leaves December 6, 1969 (Saturday) - Indoor Sports Centre, Port Talbot (also with Pink Floyd, East of Eden, Samson, Sam Apple Pie, Daddy Longlegs) December 27, 1969 (Saturday) - Top Gear, BBC Radio interview December 29, 1969 (Monday) - unknown